Cambio de perspectiva
by GobletMoonStone123
Summary: Un día en las vidas de Last Order  y Accelerator  viviendo bajo la tutela de Yomikawa  y Yoshikawa , todo puede pasar


Cuando Accelerator despertó , ya eran las 5 de la tarde del día domingo y se había dado cuenta por sí solo ya que la alarma de su reloj no sonaba todos los días , había pasado la noche anterior metido en la calle caminando y divagando mientras se encontraba con una sexy chica que lo condujo a un bar . Ahí ellos 2 platicaron se relacionaron, bebieron y fueron a un antro . Por su parte él no se quejo pues tuvo la experiencia de quedarse en el departamento de la chica hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Pero aquello no le molestaba pues además de tener una muy grata experiencia logró que lo llevaran a su apartamento de regreso ,ahí sacó las llaves y entró sigilosamente cuando Yomikawa y la otra se hubiesen acostado a dormir no hubiera querido despertarlas .

Aquel día cuando aun Last Order no había ido a una pijamada en casa de su amiga Sara y cuando él aun no divagaba por las calles hasta encontrarse donde se encontró , habían tenido una discusión acalorada por la lavadora ya que ambos traían bastante ropa sucia por lavar , entonces tuvieron que ceder y usar la lavadora primero él , porque sino es él no es nadie, y después ella quien en menos de 1 hora logró acabar más rápido y colgar su ropa para que se secara. Ella se metió a bañar se peinó y se sirvió su almuerzo el cual consistía en un delicioso plato de lasaña, él por su parte ya había comido así que mucho no le interesaba.

-La mocosa tiene planes y yo no debería de darme vergüenza – suspiró , luego se acordó que Misaka y Touma tenían una cita hoy y todos los demás de la academia aparentemente estaban saliendo.

Last Order apenas había entrado a la academia pues ya tenía 11 años y aun cuando era un clon era una chica analítica muy inteligente y se había hecho un grupito selecto de amigos y amigas que disfrutaban de llamarla para salir y pasar el rato además de hacer las tareas. Era sabido que la chica a pesar de ser extraña era muy sabia y conocía todas las respuestas . Le gustaba jugar deporte en especial el tenis y Misaka ya la había adoptado como su hermanita menor por lo tanto era muy popular entre los estudiantes de secundaria y hasta en la misma sección donde estaban Touma y ella. A menudo los amigos de éste también querían invitar salir a la niña pero Misaka fieramente se oponía a menos que fuera con ella para protegerla pues sabía las malas intenciones de algunos.

Touma a menudo la protegía y decía que si Last Order y Misaka hubieran nacido al mismo tiempo con razón las hubiera confundido por gemelas. Pero esta última lo tomaba como un halago pues su pequeña clon era todo un encanto. Le había crecido el pelo y lo tenía mucho mejor peinado, era idéntica a ella , Misaka se sorprendía del parecido en los gustos y todo. Jugaba bien el tenis su deporte favorito al igual que ella .Le gustaba observar los planetas , las radiaciones solares , era muy curiosa , se llevaba bien con Index y juntas compartían una aficción por los mininos , también le hablaban de la magia y la pequeña railgun escuchaba .

Lo único que faltaba en su vida era un pedacito de cariño por parte de su mejor amigo o hermano mayor como ella le decía , pero Accelerator estaba muy absorto en otras cosas como para preocuparse del cariño fraternal. Sin embargo aunque no lo decía demostraba su preocupación cuando Last Order se perdía y era el primero en buscarla y regañarla si lo hacía .

Pero aquel domingo luego de tantas broncas que tuvo el pobre no quería levantarse aun siendo las 5 de la tarde , que mas daba mañana empezaba de nuevo en el colegio estudiando en la misma sección que Touma y Misaka ¿para qué demonios preocuparse por ello?

-Da igual – pensó – igualito mañana debo ir a clases mejor prepararé el uniforme

Se levanto de golpe cuando se acordó que no tenía uniforme , empezó a buscar una solución enseguida , cuando se acordó que Touma usaba pantalón de vestir azul marino y la blusa blanca de botones , no había más nada.

Busco los zapatos con los que iría , los lustro y limpió bien , sacudió su corbata y camisa , el pantalón también lo analizo :

-Necesitan una lavada urgente

Los llevo al lavadero , restregó a mano su uniforme y rápidamente los guindo para que se secaran en seguida. Cuando estuvieran más secos como a media noche los metía en secadora y ya su uniforme estaría mas que listo.

-"Oye Sabini pero no sabemos que nos mandaron de tarea será mejor esperar a que el profe nos diga mañana sino habremos hecho tanto esfuerzo para nada "– se oyó decir la aguda voz de Last Order mientras hablaba por telefóno - "aww yo también te quiero , bueh , te veo mañana tengo que terminar mi tarea de aritmética para mañana " .

Y con eso colgó el telefóno y siguió haciendo sus deberes.

Un momento – pensó Accelerator- que carajos ¿había deberes para mañana? Mejor llamo a Touma para que me diga .

Se acercó sin saludar a Last Order que andaba en la mesa de la sala frente al televisor viendo un partido de baloncesto mientras anotaba su tarea, agarro el teléfono y empezó a marcar .

-No contestas – bramó

-Tienes que esperar 5 minutos , la línea está muy congestionada

-Y como lo sabes?

-Fácil porque yo acabo de llamar

-Eso que tiene que ver?

-Cuando uno llama después de la llamada debe esperarse 5 minutos porque la línea de esta zona es pésima, pensé que lo sabías

-Pues ahora me entero, además que esta lloviendo- vio como las gotas caían sin cesar

Pero Last Order ya no le prestaba atención, apenas había terminado sus deberes y guardado todo en su mochila cuando agarro antes que Accelerator el control remoto y colocó el partido de Serena Williams vs Maria Sharapova en el Wimbledom. La chica se emociono y comenzó a saltar. María era su ídolo por excelencia.

-Cuando yo sea grande yo quiero ser como ella – decía con ilusión mas para sí misma que para él

-Te refieres a la negra ¿verdad? – contesto con escepticismo el peli- blanco

-No seas racista y para que te enteres Sharapova es la rubia no la morena

-Ah ya , me entero - dijo sin interés el muchacho mientras observaba como la rubia golpeaba fuertemente la pelota hacía el otro extremo .

-Esa chica si salta , es bien alta ¿Cuánto mide?

-1.88

-¿Quien?

-Sharapova

-¿Quién te preguntó?

-Tu idiota

- Respeta a tus mayores no me digas idiota sino quieres que te cocine

- haz silencio intento ver el partido – indicó la castaña mientras se sentaba en el sofá prestando mucha atención a la pantalla

-Como quieras mocosa – se levantó del asiento y se sentó justo al lado de ella para poder agarrar el teléfono , miro su reloj y comenzó a marcar. La llamada fue contestada y Accelerator habló:

- que hay para mañana touma?

-Tarea de biología , física y matemática

- algo mas?

-Si una tarea de cada materia , solo una ah ya ¿podes decirme las otras?

-No tengo idea creo que inglés , y química

-ah ya

-Te daré los puntos, anota

-espera un segundo – agarró un pedazo de papel del taco que había ahí mas el bolígrafo de Yomikawa y empezó a escribir .

-Si aja entiendo ¿algo mas?

-No , por ahora eso , ok gracias

-De nada

Trancó y se fue al cuarto donde lo arregló y acomodó de la manera correcta por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Busco los libros y comenzó a hacer las tareas. Cuando terminó ya eran más de las 12 de la noche y todo andaba apagado. Se había concentrado demasiado en ello . Sintió hambre repentino , se levanto y se fue a comer un yogur de fresas con una sandía que era lo que había , lo degusto y luego de lavar y secar los platos , se metió a bañar para que el sueño no lo venciera enseguida, guardo y ordenó los libros según el orden de su horario y se metió a la cama después de apagar todo.

El despertador sonó a las 5 de la mañana en punto , pero él no se había acordado de colocarlo el día anterior, alguien se había ocupado de ello , busco con la vista y se percato que su uniforme no andaba allí, salió del cuarto y fue a la lavandera para encontrarse con que su uniforme aun no estaba seco del todo , seguía lloviendo y ya Yomikawa estaba levantada haciendo el desayuno . Decidió meter su uniforme en la secadora , mientras lo apuntaba con el nivel mas alto de calor para que se secara mas rápido la científica lo regaño y le dijo que debía arreglarse y vestirse para ir al colegio. Accelerator pasó de ella y se metió a bañar mientras se cepillaba en la regadera para no perder tiempo y se lavaba el pelo con Head&Shoulders ya que era lo único que servía para que su pelo no tuviera caspa.

Por su parte Last Order había despertado , apago su Split y se metió a bañar de una vez tardó menos de 3 minutos en la ducha salió de su baño y empezó a vestirse , ya que era una ventaja que su baño estuviera conectado con el dormitorio , se acicalo el pelo se lo recogió en una cola alta , se puso sus zarcillos se echo talco y colonia , revisó su mochila con el horario y vio que todo estaba perfecto . Salió no sin antes arreglar su colchón y su almohada , dobló la cobija y fue a la cocina a comer lo más pronto que pudo . Comió sus Waffles con miel y queso , lavó sus platos recogió su mochila y se despidió con una mano .

-Espera deberías esperar a Accelerator tu sabes , no tomes el tren sola

-Me vienen a buscar me, Sabrina me lleva y me trae de regreso se ofreció por hoy

-¿En serio ¿ - dijo Yomikawa- ¿entonces que pasará con Accelerator?

-El llega muy tarde anda malhumorado , prefiero no aguantarlo por hoy además que va tarde de todos modos pues puso su uniforme en la secadora no lo hizo ayer con tiempo .

-De acuerdo anda vete, yo me encargo de él

Fue hasta el cuarto del muchacho quién para ese momento recién salía del baño , se secaba y colocaba de nuevo la toalla para ir al lavadero a recoger su uniforme. Oyó que tocaban así que dijo que se estaba vistiendo. Yomikawa lo reprendió y le dijo que se apurara porque ya Last Order se había ido sin él .

-¿Agarró el metro sola? -dijo incrédulo esa Bakka se va a perder muy fácilmente

-No va en metro, ella va con su amiga Sabrina quien le lleva y le trae por el día de hoy

-Hasta que por fín hace algunas amistades además de mi ya era justicia que esa chica se independizara y se hiciera cargo de su vida por un instante

-Apresúrate o no comes - sentenció Yomikawa

-Ya voy espera me termino de secar y busco mi uniforme

-De acuerdo muchacho

Así lo hizo , se terminó de vestir comió velozmente , pues ya eran las 6 :15 y antes de las 6:30 tenía que agarrar el metro. Se cepillo tomó su mochila y se marcho con la llave en mano , salió a la estación y llego al metro . Cuando se montó ahí vio como algunos se echaban a un lado con solo verlo , a él no le importaba así que se encogió de hombros y se relajo hasta llegar al terminal que le tocaba se bajo , y caminó 10 cuadras para llegar a la academia , una vez llegado subió al primer piso y fue a los filtros a tomar agua .

-Mucho calor verdad? – que caminabas rápido

-Umm será porque tu eres muy lento o ves todo distorsionado porque yo veo todo muy lento

Caminaron al aula de clases y ahí empezaron a entrar los alumnos , llegaron todos y el profesor no se hizo esperar .

dijo Touma mientras lo saludaba

-No mucho en realidad camino muy despacio, soy algo lento en las mañanas

-Caminé detrás de tuyo en toda la cuadra. Sé que caminas rápido por lógica

Llegaron al aula de clases , uno a uno los estudiantes fueron llegando dándose los buenos días , después entro el profesor cerró la puerta y sentenció con tono serio lo que les vendría previo a empezar las clases :

-Bueno muchachos veo que las vacaciones les ayudaron bastante a desestresarse pero empezando nuevo trimestre debo decir que en primera uds tendrán que estar a cargo de la academia por las tardes aquellos que no hagan deporte.

Un murmuro y silbidos de protesta se alzaron en toda la clase el profesor no hizo nada por apaciguarlos sino que los dejo continuar hasta que los ánimos se hubieran calmado.

En segundo tendrán que estar pendientes de los niños , los de primaria puesto que ahora los que quieran pasar las materias deberán cumplir con los requisitos de ayudar en sus deberes a sus mas pequeños estudiantes de la academia. Los que tengan hermanos podrán cuidar de ellos fácilmente sino tienen en esa área se les obligara a tutear a un niño asignado por el docente

Aquella vez tampoco se hicieron esperar las burlas y protestas de algunos estudiantes, por su parte Misaka dijo en voz alta que Last Order sería como su hermanita por lo tanto sería ella quien la cuidara a lo que el profesor no se negó porque para él , la última clon de la railgun vendría contando como la hermana menor o perdida de ella. Ademas de objetar que se parecían demasiado incluso para un clon defectuoso como ella.

Misaka se enfureció y ordenó no llamarla "defectuosa " , pero Touma le defendió diciendo que Last Order no era parecida a ella , pero apoyaba que el profesor no le dijera así.

Accelerator se mantenía al margen, si alguien iba a cuidar de la mocosa más vale que fuera Touma o Misaka de lo contrario correría sangr. Nadie se metía con la pequeña mocosa sin su permiso , nadie excepto él .

-Bueno eso es todo amigos , mejor pasemos a la práctica saquen sus libros de química trabajaremos en pareja .

Entonces se aliaron y pusieron a trabajar.


End file.
